With an increase in the industrial and medical use of radiation, various studies on the effects of radiation on the human body have been conducted, and particularly, cancer therapy with radiation has received attention. It is known that high doses of ionizing radiation cause DNA damage, genetic modification, and diseases, including cancer, but a radiation dose of 200 mGy or less and a radiation dose rate of 6 mGy/hr or less inhibit cancer development by activating immune responses.
In general, studies on the relationship between radiation and cancer development, particularly gene responses to radiation, have been conducted, but confounding factors have significantly affected the results to reduce the reliability of the results. However, most studies conducted to date could not explain various responses, which occur in the cells, tissues and organs of the body in the body stage, because these studies were performed using gene-modified cell lines or cancer cell lines. In other words, because gene responses were evaluated using general mice, a variety of genes were expressed, and because cancer development was not limited to a specific organ, it was difficult to analyze gene responses.
In prior art methods that use cells for cancer research, genes were modified, or cancer cells lacking p53 that is important in cancer development were irradiated. For this reason, there was a problem in that the results could not be applied to individuals, because they did fundamentally differ from the responses of normal cells. To overcome this problem, studies on the effects of radiation on cancer development have been conducted using mice having a gene similarity of 95% or more with humans. However, cancer incidence in general mice is very low, and thus a variety of mouse models for cancer research have been used.
In the prior art, a variety of methods were used to screen fatty acid metabolism-related genes sensitive to ionizing radiation. However, fatty acid metabolism-related genes disclosed in the present invention are not yet known as genes sensitive to a high level of ionizing radiation. Technologies prior to the identification of the profile of genes according to the present invention are as follows.    (1) Ppargc1a is known as a member of biorhythm regulator and known to play an important role in biorhythm and energy metabolism (Liu C et. al., Nature 2007; 447:477-481).    (2) Ppargc1a activated mitochondrial biosynthesis in type 1 endometrial cancer (Cormio A et. al., Biochem Biophys Res Commum 2009; 390: 1182-1185).    (3) The interaction between Acsl1 and FATP1 in adipocytes increased the uptake of long-chain fatty acids (Richards M R et. al., J Lipid Res 2006; 47: 665-72).    (4) Injection of Acsl1 inserted into adenovirus increased the accumulation of adipose in C57BL6 mice and Wistar rats (Parkes H A et. al., Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 2006; 291:E737-744).    (5) Lipe is known as a rate limiting enzyme for diacylglycerol and cholesteryl ester hydrolysis in adipocytes (Holm C et. al., Science 1998; 241: 1503-1506).    (6) Activation of EPK signaling in adipocytes stimulated lypolysis through HSL phosphorylation (Greenberg A S et. al., J Biol Chem 2001; 276: 45456-454561).    (7) Inhibition of HSL expression in pancreatic islets reduced insulin secretion (Larsson, 2008).    (8) Scd is known as a rate limiting enzyme that is involved in the synthesis of unsaturated fatty acids from saturated fatty acids (Ntambi J M, Miyazaki M, Prog Lipid Res 2004; 43: 91-104; Flowers M T, Ntambi J M, Curr Opin Lipidol 2008; 19: 248-256).    (9) Cancer cells activated Scd1 to regulate the synthesis of sugar-linked lipids. However, when the function of Scd1 was abnormal, acetyl-CoA carboxylase activity was inhibited by AMPK, and the synthesis and accumulation of saturated fatty acids were inhibited (Scaglia N et. al. (2009) PLoS One 4: e6812).
Accordingly, the present inventors have identified the profile of fatty acid metabolism-related genes sensitive to a high level of ionizing radiation, thereby completing the present invention.